


when we are together, nothing else matters

by cosmicpenguinn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Facials, First Time, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, Keithcest, Kink Discovery, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Selfcest, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: Keith blinks, “Are you.. me?” It was a dumb question, but some part of him still felt the need to ask.“Yes, I am,” he nods, “Though it may be confusing if we both refer to each other as ‘Keith’ so you may call me Akira.”“So.. Akira,” Keith starts slowly, testing out how the name feels on his tongue, “Why are you guys here?”“I already told you, sweetheart,” Shiro says with his signature smile, the one reserved solely for Keith, “We want to take care of you.”"I-I don't.. understand," Keith stammers out slowly, unsure, "Take care.. of me?"





	when we are together, nothing else matters

**Author's Note:**

> it's here!!! finally!!!!! this keithcest + sheith fic has been in the works for many months now starting as a twitter thread, i'm super sorry for such a long wait but i really hope it was worth it!!
> 
> just wanna quickly clarify ages here since there are no minors in this fanfic:  
s1 keith: 18 years old  
s7 shiro: 26 years old  
s7 keith (akira): 21 years old
> 
> let me know what you think of this one, i really enjoyed writing it and would love to hear your thoughts!! <3

Keith swears that when he hears the news of Shiro’s disappearance, part of him on the inside dies with him. Who is he without Shiro? What is he supposed to do without Shiro? When Keith tries pressing Iverson for more information Iverson simply tells him to move on, that Shiro’s dead and there’s nothing they could do to change that. In a blind rage Keith swings his arm and smashes his fist into Iverson’s face; he screams that Shiro is not dead, that he absolutely _cannot_ be dead. He’s out of his office and off the Garrison grounds before security has a chance to throw him out themselves.

The shack was a bit of a distance, but Keith couldn’t stay at the Garrison; not without Shiro. He runs and runs until his legs ache and his lungs burn. The shack was the only place he could go. It was his and Shiro’s favorite place when they needed a break from the Garrison, when they needed an escape. An escape Keith finds himself desperately needing after discovering the devastating news.

Keith collapses into bed once he arrives, exhausted to the bone yet not quite enough to fall asleep, mind still running with a million thoughts about what could have possibly happened to Shiro. He simply lays in bed, crying, pleading for Shiro to come home to him.

When Keith awakes in the morning, he’s disoriented from waking up in a different environment and not in the familiarity of the Garrison dorms. Then he remembers that he’s back in the shack. He remembers punching Iverson and running out of the Garrison. He remembers the heartbreaking news of Shiro’s disappearance. There was so much more that happened, but all he could remember was Shiro. 

Shiro disappeared. He was _gone_.

Keith stares at the wall, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes. He’s alone now, so he doesn’t have to hold back the tears. He doesn’t have to be brave or put up a front. He could simply fall apart in solitude.

“Shiro...” Keith whimpers. He feels a tear roll down his cheek but doesn’t bother to wipe it away. He slips his eyes closed, picturing what Shiro would do if he were here right now. Keith knows he would hold him, reassure him with apologies and never let go until Keith wanted him to. He could almost feel the warmth of his arms when he tightens his blankets around him.

“Keith.”

He swears he hears Shiro’s voice and he curses his mind for playing tricks on him in such a vulnerable, desperate state. It’s only been one day, was he already starting to lose it?

But then he hears it again and knows it’s not a trick.

“Keith.”

Keith bolts upright at the call of his name, the sound of Shiro’s voice. He searches the room frantically until his panicked amethyst eyes find Shiro’s soft chestnut brown ones.

“Sh-Shi...” The words die on Keith’s lips as he gets a full view of his lover from head to toe. This is very much Shiro, no doubt about it. But he’s different now. A scar lays across his nose just barely under his eyes. His completely jet black hair is now a soft, snow white. Keith gasps when he sees a robotic arm floating beside him, hovering where his right arm should be. 

So much has changed about him. He’s older, bigger, stronger. But he’s still Shiro.

“Shiro..” Keith murmurs his name again, this time knowing that he’s here. He’s actually here.

As if reading his mind, Shiro answers in that gentle, soothing voice of his, “I’m here, Keith.”

In a flash the blankets are shoved to the side without a care and Keith all but throws himself into Shiro’s arms. He holds him close and _sobs_ while Shiro cooes soft reassurances in his ear.

“I’m so sorry, Keith,” Shiro whispers, voice breaking at the sight of his beloved so lost and hurt, knowing that he was the source of it, “I’m _so_ sorry for leaving you. But I’m here now.”

Keith continues to cry in Shiro’s hold, and Shiro lets him, holding him and pressing kisses all over his face as Keith pours his heart out to him.

Once Keith is calm enough he pulls away but stays in Shiro’s hold, as if he would disappear all over again if he let him go. He places a small hand to Shiro’s cheek, thumb tracing the scar on the bridge of his nose.

Keith knows this is not _his_ Shiro, so he doesn’t ask. He doesn’t want to know the truth, he’s not strong enough to handle it yet. Instead, he asks, “Why are you here?”

“We came to take care of you, baby,” Shiro answers, pulling Keith’s hand from his cheek to press his lips into his palm.

“W-We?” Keith asks, feeling his face flush from his favorite pet name.

“Ah, well-“

“Shiro, is he awake?” a voice calls from the other room.

“Yes, come on in, sweetheart,” Shiro calls back.

Keith feels his heart sink to the pit of his stomach from hearing the pet name being used to someone that’s not him. Did Shiro meet someone new wherever he disappeared to?

Except that feeling quickly turns to one of confusion as his eyes land on the person that walks in. It’s.. himself? An older version of himself?

“I’m glad you’re awake, Keith,” the look-alike smiles, then chuckles as he scratches the back of his head awkwardly, “It’s a little weird to be talking to myself like this, huh?”

Keith blinks, “Are you.. me?” It was a dumb question, but some part of him still felt the need to ask.

“Yes, I am,” he nods, “Though it may be confusing if we both refer to each other as ‘Keith’ so you may call me Akira.”

“So.. Akira,” Keith starts slowly, testing out how the name feels on his tongue, “Why are you guys here?”

“I already told you, sweetheart,” Shiro says with his signature smile, the one reserved solely for Keith, “We want to take care of you.”

"I-I don't.. understand," Keith stammers out slowly, unsure, "Take care.. of me?"

Akira takes a seat on the bed on Keith's right, "You've gone through _so_ much. So much pain, so much heartbreak, so much loneliness."

"And we want to remedy that," Shiro adds, taking a seat on Keith's left. He leans closer and whispers softly in his ear, "We want you to feel _so_ good, sweetheart."

He punctuates this by squeezing a hand on Keith’s knee and Keith swallows down a whine.

"Can we make you feel good, baby?" Akira asks. Despite being an older version of himself, knowing exactly what he must want, Akira is still taking the time to make sure it's what Keith wants. He’s asking for Keith’s consent.

After all of the emotions he's dealt with the past 24 hours, he wouldn't mind being pampered, even if it was all entirely new for him. Then again, who would have experience with fucking an older version of themself?

Keith nods eagerly, "P-Please," his voice breaks. 

Akira wastes no time in pulling Keith close to him, cupping both cheeks and drawing him in for a kiss. Keith's movements are shy and inexperienced, but Akira moves like a wildfire, hot and fast and not letting anything hold him back. Keith can't help but moan when he feels Akira's tongue slip into his mouth, encouraging him to deepen the kiss further.

Keith doesn't know when Shiro gets his hands on him but he whines when he feels his large, clothed chest press against his backside, his hands roaming up and down his body, mapping out as much as he could with the restriction of his clothes.

Akira breaks the kiss with a smirk, licking his lips and the string of saliva that follows. He drinks up the sight of his younger self flushed and drunk with desire.

Before Keith can get a word out Akira's lips are smashed against his once more, and he moans loudly when he feels Shiro's lips press so sweetly against his neck, easily finding one of his most sensitive spots and he sucks the soft skin there.

It's dawns on Keith in that moment that Shiro's been with Akira, with himself, for a long time now. Surely he must know all of Keith's favorite places by this point, places Keith himself doesn't even know feel good. The concept makes his head spin. Shiro knows _exactly_ how to ruin him.

As if reading his mind, Akira pulls back with a suggestive hum, "Mm, Shiro helped me discover all sorts of things about my body. He knows that I like to be touched _here_," Akira punctuates as he pinches a hardening bud. Keith throws his head back against Shiro's chest and mewls, "Does that feel good, Keithy cat?"

Keith whines and nods, but it's not enough for Akira. He pinches harder and Keith cries out, "Y-Yes!!"

"Yes what, baby?"

"F-Feels good, so _so_ good."

Akira grins, "Good boy."

Keith feels a wave of arousal course through his veins from head to toe.

"Oh, Shiro also helped me discover that I have a praise kink."

"Why do you keep talking about me as if I'm not here," Shiro pouts playfully. He wraps his arms around Keith's waist and pulls him in closer, nibbling on his ear. He savors the feeling of Keith trembling in his hold.

"So then why don't you get over here so the real fun can begin, big boy," Akira teases with a wink.

Shiro groans, yanking Akira by the collar of his shirt to mash their lips together. Except it's more tongue and teeth than lips, but neither of them could be bothered to care. Keith watches Shiro devour Akira's mouth as Akira does the same, he feels his mouth water and his cock stirring in his pants. He wants Shiro to kiss him like that too.

Shiro watches Keith from the corner of his eye and chuckles, breaking the kiss with Akira to shower Keith with the same treatment. Keith moans loudly when Shiro's tongue finds his own and he shivers when he feels Akira removing his clothing one by one.

"You're so good for us, baby boy," Akira whispers. He pecks soft kisses all along Keith's body as more and more skin gets exposed to the warmth of the room. He leaves on his boxers, letting Keith decide when they should be removed.

Shiro pulls away, cupping Keith's flushed cheeks and looking deep into his glazed eyes, "Very good indeed," He agrees, his voice teasing.

"But we have to keep in mind, Takashi. This is his first time, so we'll have to show him the ropes," Akira winks, "Not actual ropes, but maybe next time."

Keith mewls at the thought of a next time, even if the fun this time has just begun.

Shiro hums in agreement as he discards his own clothing while Akira presses Keith down into the mattress, locking their lips once more. He grinds his hips downwards into Keith's and soaks up the muffled moan Keith gives, trailing his hand lower to grab at Keith's clothed erection, straining against his slowly dampening boxers.

When Akira pulls apart for a gasp of air Keith whines, "P-Please, touch me!"

Akira licks his lips and groans, "Anything for you, Keithy cat."

In one swift motion Keith's boxers are yanked downwards and Akira's hand wraps around his hardening cock. Keith all but screams at the contact in his most sensitive place. It’s so new to him but it feels so fucking _good_. He never wants this moment to end.

“God, look at you,” Akira says, as if the wind has been knocked out of him, “Just a hand on your cock and you’re already wrecked for us, aren’t you?”

Keith nods frantically. He’ll admit to anything, he’ll do anything to keep that hand on his dick. So when the hand retracts Keith practically screams. It felt so good and he wants _more_.

Shiro chuckles at his impatience, “So cute, so eager for us. But I know what’ll make you feel even better, sweetheart.”

Before Keith could ask what Shiro has in mind, he feels a warm, wet heat envelop his cock. This time Keith screams, back arching off the bed at the intense pleasure in his groin. His hands scramble to hold onto something, anything to keep him grounded, and they find themselves tangled in Shiro’s white locks. Shiro takes him deeper into his mouth and Keith throws his head back.

“T-Takashiii,” Keith mewls, “F-Feels so fucking gooood!!”

Shiro hums around the length stuffing his mouth and Keith whines louder. Akira settles himself on Keith’s side to play with his nipples, still hard from the attention minutes ago. He takes one in his mouth while his fingers pull and tug at the other. The sounds Keith makes are filthy, lewd, pornographic, but music to both Shiro’s and Akira’s ears.

Keith feels pleasure in his belly growing and tears prick his eyes, all of the sensations overwhelming him in the best way possible.

“G-Gonna, _ah_, gonna cum!! _A-ahh!!_”

Shiro doubles down on his efforts, doing everything in his power to make this the best orgasm Keith’s ever had. At the same time, Akira’s suckling on the opposite nipple, making lewd slurping noises that he knows turns Keith on even more.

For a moment everything goes white as Keith cums down Shiro’s throat with a shriek, Shiro’s mouth on his cock and Akira’s on his chest the entire time. Not until Keith starts shivering from overstimulation do the two of them stop. He lays there for a moment, enjoying the post-orgasm bliss.

"How'd that feel, sweetheart?" Shiro asks as he presses gentle kisses to his hips.

"So good," Keith hums in content - almost slurring - but when he opens his eyes Shiro sees there's fire in them as he sits up, "Wanna return the favor."

Shiro can't help but chuckle as Keith crawls until his face is pressed to Shiro's groin. A choked out moan escapes him when Keith sticks his tongue out to lick at him through his boxers.

"Such a good Keithy cat," Akira praises. He runs his fingers through Keith's messy locks, scratching at his scalp softly as though he really were a cat. Keith leans into the touch with a moan.

Running out of patience, Keith pulls down Shiro's boxers, almost tearing them in the process, and lets out a whine as Shiro's cock springs out. He's fucking huge.

And Keith wants all of it.

Akira guides Keith's mouth to Shiro's hard, leaking cock. Shiro encourages him with a soft groan and a hand on his cheek. Keith eagerly wraps his lips around the head, giving a soft suckle as his mouth adjusts to the size.

"Y'know," Akira whispers, "Deepthroating is one of Takashi's favorites."

Keith mewls around Shiro's cock, eyes rolling back in the slightest. He tries to take him deeper, _wants_ to take him deeper, but he only sinks down another inch or so before his gag reflex kicks in and he's forced to pull back. He whines, looking up at Shiro with apologetic eyes.

"It's okay, baby," Shiro's quick to reassure, his voice soft and sincere, comforting, "It takes some practice."

Akira nods in agreement, pressing a kiss into Keith's temple, "Let me teach you. I know you can do it, baby. But first, a demonstration."

In one swift motion Akira opens his mouth wide and downs Shiro's cock until it reaches deep down into his throat. Keith can see the way his throat bulges, watches as Akira swallows around the huge girth, and when Shiro throws his head back with a groan Keith can't help but moan at the sight.

The sounds of Akira taking Shiro down his throat are lewd and filthy, wet and messy, and it only adds to Keith's rapidly growing arousal. Seeing the tears in Akira's eyes, seeing the flush on Shiro's cheeks. He wants to join in on the fun.

As though he were reading Keith's mind, Shiro looks over to the younger man and smirks. He taps on the crown of Akira's head and watches Akira slowly slip off his erection. Before Keith could get a word out, Shiro beats him to it.

"I don't want to leave you out of this, sweetheart. Let us get rearranged so I can make you feel good too."

Keith swallows and nods. 

Shiro lays down on the mattress with his lower half hanging off the bed, feet planted on the floor. Akira easily retakes his position in between his legs, lapping at the pre cum beading at the head of his cock.

Keith is about to question his place in all of this when Shiro yanks his arm and Keith stumbles onto the bed, sprawling across Shiro's naked form. He hears Akira snort and feels himself flush. Shiro pulls him up with a soft chuckle of his own until Keith is sitting up in his lap, eyes trailing over his freckled back, and before Keith could protest he yelps when Shiro brings him all the way up to his head and eases him to rest on his face. The words die in his mouth when Shiro's tongue laps against his hole.

Akira resumes his task of getting Shiro's dick as far down his throat as he can and Shiro can't help but groan. The vibrations against Keith's rim cause him to shiver, then mewl when Shiro swirls his tongue around his hole, soaking it with his saliva. When he dips his tongue inside and licks, Keith sees stars.

"Sh-Shiro! Ah, _a-ah_! Takashi! _Hnnn_!"

"That's it baby, use my face," Shiro says in between licks, his voice an octave lower, "Ride my face. You taste so fucking good."

Keith keens at his lewd words, seeing a whole new side to his beloved, and he absolutely loves it. His hips try to roll on their own and he pauses in fear of crushing the man underneath him - even with his encouragement - but when Shiro grabs his hips and pushes him down further, Keith's cautions are thrown into the wind. He spoils himself on Shiro's face, whining and riding him as if his life depended on it.

"Hnnn _Takashiiii_," Keith mewls, "S-So close, please don't, _ah_, don't _stop_, i-it feels so g-good!"

Akira gets a wicked idea and doubles down on his efforts to make Shiro feel good. When Shiro feels good he's more vocal, and with Keith on his mouth it'll make Keith feel _really_ good. He takes his cock even deeper down his throat and hums, even when he feels himself choke and tears burn the corners of his eyes.

The grip on Keith's hips turn bruising as Shiro groans at the overwhelming pleasure in his belly, the pleasure growing and growing until Shiro cums hard. Shiro swears he whites out for a moment as he shoots his load straight down Akira’s throat and moans loudly into Keith’s ass. Keith shrieks as Shiro’s tongue goes even deeper and with the combination of the vibrations it’s enough to send him over the edge. He shakes as his orgasm washes over him a second time, painting Shiro’s chest with streaks of white.

Keith slumps forward and Shiro holds him up, hands still glued onto his waist. He pulls himself upwards and gathers Keith into his lap before pressing his lips to Keith’s own. Keith whimpers when he tastes himself on Shiro’s tongue. Then Shiro breaks the kiss to give Akira a taste as well. 

When Akira pulls away, he says, “I think it’s time to get started with the main event, don’t you?”

Shiro hums as if in thought, but the two already know his answer before he even gets a word out, “Sounds like a good idea to me.”

Akira insists on making Keith as comfortable as possible during the preparation, so when Shiro rises off the bed for a moment, he lays Keith down on the bed, guiding his head to rest in his lap. Keith licks his lips as he watches Shiro crawl back on the bed, now with lube in his hand. A copious amount drizzles onto his fingers and Keith swallows.

“Where did you get that?” Keith can’t help but ask. He knows for a fact that there was no lube in the shack. He never got this far with his Shiro, as much as he’d always wanted to.

Shiro grins, “I never know when Ke- ah, Akira is gonna pounce, so I’ve learned to always have it on hand at any time, just to be safe.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Akira teases.

Shiro chuckles as he brings a lubed up finger to Keith’s hole, “Are you ready?”

Keith nods eagerly, “Hurry up!” He punctuates his need by pulling both legs up, grabbing underneath his knees so he stays spread wide open for Shiro to get better access to his hole.

Keith swears he hears another chuckle from Shiro, but it’s quickly pushed out of his mind once Shiro gets a lubed up finger pressed to his rim, slowly sinking in to the first knuckle. His eyes slip closed and he mewls softly.

“Good?” Shiro asks softly. 

Barely even getting started and Shiro’s already checking in. If Keith wasn’t burning with arousal from head to toe, he would have found it cute.

“Y-Yeah, need more,” he whines, rocking his hips back and forth impatiently.

“Patience, baby,” Akira teases, “Maybe you need something else to keep you occupied while Takashi works on opening you up, yeah?”

Keith looks up to see Akira wrap a hand around his cock, and he immediately gets the message. He picks his head up, mouth open wide so Akira could feed him his cock. He mewls at the taste, suckling and moaning when he feels Shiro’s finger push deeper.

“God, your mouth is fucking perfect,” Akira moans, running his fingers through familiar black locks.

Keith shivers at the praise and works even harder on making his older self feel good. His dick isn’t nearly as big as Shiro’s fat cock, so he’s able to get more into his mouth. When he feels the head hit the back of his throat he swallows and he hears Akira swear.

“Ready for the second finger?”

Keith nods as much as he could with his mouth stuffed with cock.

He feels his eyes roll back when a second finger pushes in snuggly with the first one, reaching deeper than he’s ever gone before. Shiro’s fingers were huge, stretching him out more than three of his own fingers did easily.

Keith moans around the length in his mouth and Akira groans, absentmindedly rocking his hips. When he hears Keith choking he goes to pull back, but Keith grabs his thighs to keep him in place. Akira swears when he fucks into Keith’s mouth, the lewd sounds encouraging him on.

“F-Fuck, getting close, Keithy cat,” Akira groans, digging his fingers into Keith’s hair.

“Slipping in a third now.”

Keith mewls in approval that turns into a high pitched whine when Shiro adds the third finger and easily nails his prostate. Akira whines from the vibrations around his dick.

“G-Gonna cum, _a-ah!!_”

As much as he wants to cum down Keith’s throat, Akira really wants to mark him up, so instead he quickly pulls out and strokes himself to completion, cumming hard all over Keith’s face. Keith sticks his tongue out to catch as much as he can on his tongue while the rest splashes his face.

“God, what a sight you make, baby boy,” Akira pants with a devilish smirk, “Do you have a camera, Takashi? Don’t wanna forget a sight like this.”

Keith whines at the thought of having pictures taken of him in such a vulnerable, nasty position, and it sends a shiver of arousal up his spine. He thinks of Shiro or Akira on a mission, scrolling through pictures of him naked and marked up, cum splattered on his face, hole gaping and begging to be filled, cock hard and leaking with pre. How is Keith just finding out about all of these kinks of his now?

“No I don’t, but that means we’ll just have to do this again and remember to bring a camera.”

A needy whine escapes past Keith’s lips without his permission.

Shiro chuckles as he rises to his knees, “You want the honors, Akira? Or should I?”

“I literally just came. You fill him up first, then I’ll fuck your cum into him.”

Both Keith and Shiro swear at the thought.

“Sounds perfect, baby.”

Shiro gently pulls Keith closer to him and presses the head of his cock to Keith’s puffy rim. He checks in with him once more and it’s only when Keith gives a desperate plea does he push into the tight warmth of Keith’s ass. Keith throws his head back into Akira’s lap, eyes screwed shut and mouth wide open with a drawn out moan.

“How’s that feel, sweetheart?” Akira whispers huskily, “Feel nice and full, huh?”

Keith nods. He tries to get out some kind of coherent sentence, but it really just sounds like a jumbled mix of vowels and consonants instead.

“Tight,” Shiro groans, pushing in ever so slowly, inch by inch, until he finally bottoms out. His hips are flush with Keith’s ass and he gives a rock of his hips, soaking up the way Keith shouts at the foreign yet blissful feeling of being stuffed so deliciously full.

“M-Move,” Keith pleads despite the tears gathering in his eyes.

Shiro leans forward to wipe the tears away, pressing a kiss to his forehead, before he thrusts his hips forward. Keith shrieks at the sudden movement, and cries out again and again as Shiro sets a steady pace. It doesn’t take long for him to find Keith’s prostate and he nails it head on. Keith writhes and whines, too drunk on pleasure to form coherent thoughts, his mind simply chanting ‘Shiro, big, full, Shiro, big, full’ on a loop.

“You love it when Takashi stuffs your ass with that huge cock of his, don’t you? You’re a slut for Shiro’s cock. You love it when he rams into your tight little hole.”

Keith’s eyes roll back from the combination of Shiro fucking him and Akira’s dirty words in his ear. At this rate, he won’t last another minute, the pleasure coiling in his belly tighter and tighter with each passing second.

He tries to warn Shiro that he’s close, but it comes out instead a garbled mess of “goncum” as Keith tightens around Shiro’s length. His back arches deliciously high off the mattress and he shrieks when he comes hard, body shivering and toes curling as his cum spurts all over his torso. Shiro fucks him through it as best he could with Keith clamping down on him and reaches his orgasm as well. He only stops when Keith slumps back onto the bed, giving him a moment before he carefully slips out.

Shiro leans over him, cupping his cheek and looking deep into his glazed eyes, “Are you alright, Keith? How do you feel?”

Keith takes a few deep breaths and blinks, some form of clarity coming to his eyes before he giggles, stupid with pleasure, “Fucking fantastic. Feels like ‘m floating.”

Shiro chuckles, peppering Keith’s face with kisses until he’s covered every inch of him.

“God what a delicious show,” Akira teases, “Are you up for more, baby boy?”

Keith nods eagerly, “Jus gimme a minute,” he says. 

Both Shiro and Akira can’t hold back a chuckle at Keith’s silly behavior. It reminds Akira of when he and Shiro first discovered some really heavy kinks and he was practically drunk with desire, silly and giggly and stupid from Shiro’s cock. 

After some time of Akira and Shiro pampering Keith with kisses and light touches until he was lucid enough for a second round, Keith announced he was ready with a whine and a wiggle of his hips. Akira licks his lips and all but pulls Keith up into his lap. He traces a finger around his abused rim, pushing in some of Takashi’s cum before it could escape, and lining Keith up with his cock.

Akira wraps his hands around Keith’s small frame and groans. “Was I really this small, Takashi?” He asks as he thrusts up into Keith’s ass, relishing in the loud moan Keith lets out as he throws his head back, “And this damn _tight_.”

“Believe it or not, you definitely were,” Shiro confirms.

“Fuck, even after getting a pounding from your huge dick he’s still so tight.”

Keith mewls when Akira thrusts up to prove his point. This time Akira doesn’t give him a chance to recover, setting a brutal pace immediately that has Keith bouncing in his lap and crying out from the top of his lungs. Keith was always grateful that the shack was so far off in the distance with no one else around, but in this moment when he’s screaming as loud as he ever has he finds himself more thankful than ever.

“God you’re so vocal, Keithy cat. So fucking perfect,” Akira groans.

Shiro drinks up the sight of Keith’s older self fucking his younger self, something he only imagined in his wildest dreams.

“You’re right, we should’ve brought a camera,” he says.

“He’s so fucking pretty, isn’t he?” Akira says in between thrusts.

If Keith weren’t having the best fucking of his life he would’ve denied him and said that he’s not pretty, but he’s being fucked stupid so all he could do is whine and let it slide.

He’s a little more coherent this time, though, so he’s able to string out some kind of a sentence, even if it sounds like a slurred mess, “Feels so fucking good.”

“I’m so glad we could make you feel good, baby boy,” Shiro cooes as he crawls closer to Keith, “You deserve to feel good, always and forever. And we’ll make sure that you do.”

When Keith whines Shiro pulls him in for an open mouthed kiss, diving his tongue straight into the heat of Keith’s mouth. He explores every inch of his mouth and Keith feels delirious with pleasure.

The kiss doesn’t last long and Keith wants to complain, but just when he finds the words he’s looking for they’re cut off with a shout as Shiro’s lips wrap around his sensitive nipple instead, his fingers playing with the other.

“Oh fuck m’ god so good _hnnnn_,” Keith keens, “gon’ cum cum _cum_!!”

Keith throws his head back onto Akira’s shoulder and shrieks, clenching impossibly tight around the length stuffing his ass as he cums again for the fourth time. The combination of Akira fucking up into him and pushing Shiro’s cum deeper in his ass while Shiro plays with his nipples with both tongue and fingers is too much for him and he immediately succumbs to the pleasure, eyes slipping closed as he slumps into Akira’s hold.

He faintly hears Akira groan low in his ear and feels a burst of cum in his ass mixing with Shiro’s before the pleasure takes him entirely and his world goes black.

Everything is fuzzy and warm when Keith comes to, like he’s drifting on a cloud. He blinks his eyes open slowly and locks eyes with Shiro’s concerned brown ones, shivering slightly as the white tuft of fur brushes his forehead when Shiro sighs in relief.

“Thank god you’re alright,” Shiro breathes, “I thought we seriously hurt you, or worse.”

“I told you he’d be fine, Takashi. He just needed a minute to come back down and join us again.”

It’s in that moment Keith realizes he’s cocooned in a warm sandwich made up of Shiro and his older self. The three of them are wrapped up in a blanket and where he expected to feel gross and sweaty is now nice and clean. He imagines Shiro and Akira taking great care in washing his body and making sure every inch was washed away of sweat and cum. despite it being morning he feels comfortable enough to fall back asleep. He hums in content when he feels Shiro’s fingers thread through his sweaty black locks.

“How are you feeling now, sweetheart?” Shiro asks.

“So good,” Keith says with a smile too big, “Been waiting for you to fuck me like that for ages now, Shirogane.”

Shiro splutters and Akira cackles. Watching the two together makes Keith feel warm and tingly inside. But then reality hits him like a ton of bricks. He remembers that this is all a temporary situation. This isn’t his Takashi. This is a Takashi Shirogane of another time, the one that belongs to Akira. Akira is his Keith. Keith needs his Shiro. 

But he doesn’t know where he is, or when he’s coming back.

What if in this timeline he doesn’t come back at all?

Keith chokes back a sob at the thought, slapping a hand over his mouth to hold in the onslaught of emotions.

“Keith, baby?” Shiro’s voice is dripping with concern, “What’s wrong, love? Are you hurt?”

Keith shakes his head, sniffling before he speaks, “N-No, it’s not that, I..” He turns to look at Akira, then back at Shiro, then back at Akira again before returning to Shiro. His eyes well up with tears further and Shiro gets the message.

“Your Shiro will return to you, I promise,” Shiro says with such finality that Keith almost believes him.

“But what if.. W-Where is he?” Keith asks.

“I…” Shiro trails off, turning to Akira for help.

“He’s fighting for you, Keith. To return to you,” Akira tells him, “He loves you very much and he will return to you.”

Keith feels some of the fear fall away, but it’s not entirely gone. He allows Shiro and Akira to cuddle him close. His voice is so soft and scared when he asks, “Do you guys have to leave?”

Shiro shakes his head, “Not any time soon, baby. We can stay with you for a little while.”

“Not until your Shiro comes back, unfortunately,” Akira adds, “But we’ll stick around a bit to help you adjust. Plus Shiro would go crazy if he couldn’t pamper you and make sure you’re taken care of after your first time.”

Shiro’s face flushes a bright pink but he doesn’t dare to deny it.

“All of these changes are scary,” Shiro continues, “But we’ll help you through it. And that starts with taking care of you right now.”

Keith feels another round of tears well in his eyes, but this time it’s from relief. It’ll be hard without his Shiro, but he won’t have to go through it alone. Not in the beginning, at least.

“Th-Thank you,” Keith chokes out.

“Aww, baby,” Akira coos softly.

Shiro presses a kiss to the crown of his head, “We’re right here for you, sweetheart. Always.”

Keith finds himself content with Shiro’s words and soon enough sleep consumes him. He lets himself fall asleep wrapped in Shiro’s and Akira’s arms, just enough for him to get his energy back.

Akira watches with a frown, running his fingers through Keith’s bangs. He forgot how short his hair was at this age, what with how much it grew out over the years.

“What are you thinking about?” Shiro whispers.

“Just.. It’s going to be hard for him. I know it will. Especially when we leave.”

“I’m sorry if this brings back painful memories for you, sweetheart,” Shiro slips his hand into Akira’s and locks their fingers together, “But I will do everything I can to help him in the meantime. We both will. When we are together, nothing else matters.”

Akira chuckles, bringing their combined hands to his lips so he could press a gentle kiss to the back of Shiro’s, “You’re such a dork.”

Shiro hums, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Shiro. Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like the more in depth i write smut, the more obvious it is that i'm a virgin rip;;;;
> 
> i may already have a sequel in mind hehe
> 
> thanks so much for reading! all comments, kudos, and bookmarks are very much appreciated!! <3


End file.
